


My Demon

by RainbowBoy88



Series: My Demon [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bladder Control, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dark Magic, Demons, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Hardcore, Hugs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intense, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Piss Fetish, Rape, Ratings: R, S&M, Sex Magic, Sexual Violence, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorcerers, Spanking, Stalking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping, bladder fetish, very fucked up story, why are you still reading this, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBoy88/pseuds/RainbowBoy88
Summary: Izaya is a demon. Shizuo is a demon hunter. Shizuo kidnaps Izaya and brings him to his 'sanctuary', which holds other demons. Shizuo must train Izaya and his other demons to one day overthrow Shinra and stop the testing and torture done on other beasts and demons. Can they stop him? Will this be a happy ending for the two lovers? Or will a war begin causing them to fight for freedom?Read and find out!





	1. Good Life - New Republic

Shizuo wondered around the woods the moonlight seeping through the trees with a small orb of light floating on his right shoulder, showing the dirt covered path before him. Tonight he was going to wait at the summit of Demons Cavern. Inside the cave laid a demon, a demon he was going to capture and tame as how own. Shizuo pulled his hood over his head to hide his bright blonde hair. Shizuo learner and mastered a demon trapping spell and was going to use it on the creature.

 

Izaya was laying down in a nearby cave to get some rest. He was half asleep, needing rest since he had been active all day. He was out hunting food and just messing around. He wore jeans and a black tank top, and his eyes glowed a bright red. Izaya pushed himself up a bit and yawned.

 

Shizuo got to the cave and drew a devil's trap in the dirt on the outside of the cave. Shizuo waited in the dark of night for the demon to emerge.

 

"Who's out here?" Izaya muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around and stood, walking out of the cave. "...Show yourself..I want to sleep."

 

"A demon hunter." Shizuo showed himself walking over to him. "My my, what a sexy demon to catch.." Shizuo purred flirting a bit as he licked his lips.

 

Izaya narrowed his eyes, glaring at him."What do you want?" He growled under his breath.

 

"A new pet," Shizuo smirked revealing his hand and creating a dark purple orb in the palm of his hand.

 

Izaya hissed and backed up in the circle, lifting his hands.

 

"You can't escape." Shizuo raises his hand and cast the spell binding the demon on faded violet chains.

 

Izaya looked at the chains around his hands and ankles. "I'm not a fucking pet,"

 

"Sorry, you're now." Shizuo walked into the circle and cast another spell wrapping more chains around him and binding him up. Shizuo then picked up The demon, removing the circle than raised his hand once more. "You might puke." Shizuo commented before throwing a potion on the ground than teleporting then to his house.

 

Izaya gasped as the chains wrapped around his body. He wasn't able to move as he was lifted. When they got to the house he did puke onto the floor, coughing.

 

"Sorry, here let me get you something for that." Shizuo apologized before quickly placing the demon into a room filled with devils traps so there was no escape. Once he left the demon there the chains were removed then he got the demon a small bottle of a healing remedy to cure nausea. "Drink this it will help."

 

Izaya sat up when the chains came off. He held out his hand for the bottle. He was wiping his mouth with his other hand.

 

Shizuo leaned against the door removing his mage gown revealing his leggings. (Cuz all men look hot in leggings also he has a side job) Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows looking at him. "If you can't tell already you can't leave. This will be your room. There is a bed here, a small bathroom, blankets and other things to do in here. If you try to escape I will put you into the dungeon." Shizuo explained before turning to walk out of the room.

 

"Tch." Izaya stood and went to the bed. "Why am I here? I want to go back." He growled and laid down, biting the pillow.

 

"You can't," Shizuo growled. "Now if you want anything just holler I'll be in the kitchen."

 

Izaya didn't respond. He stayed lying there, growling. It took him a few minutes before he fell asleep.

 

Shizuo walked back into the kitchen and began making dinner after a bit Mikado walked in looking exhausted. "So.. they're still looking for him. But I managed to hide the trace you left and the cave.." Mikado explained leaning against Shizuo.  
  
"Thanks, how about you sit down I'm almost done cooking." Shizuo smiles back.   
  
"So. Did you catch him?" Mikado asked still leaning against him.   
  
"Yes, he's like the rest. Cranky and pissed that I took him." Shizuo chuckled placing his arm around Mikado's waist.

 

Izaya was still sleeping. He slept for a while before he woke up, sitting up and rubbing his face.

 

"I'll be right back I have to go feed our guest," Shizuo added before walking into Izaya's room with a plate full of steak and a side of mashed potato and peas. With a cup of water. Shizuo walked in and placed it on the table and next to it a spoon, fork and knife. "Here's dinner, I hope you slept well." Shizuo smiled happily looking over at him.

 

Izaya took the plate and brought it to the bed before sitting down. "Thanks..." He muttered and started to eat.

 

Mikado sitting at the dining room table got up and skipped over to Shizuo, “hey can I go see him?” Mikado chimed happily leaning into Shizuo’s side a bit seeking attention.

“If you want, but he is still adjusting,” Shizuo replied finishing cooking the rest of the steak than placing it on the kitchen counter next to the bar stools. Mikado walked out of the kitchen and peeked his head around the door, his gaze meeting Izaya’s fierce glare.

 

Izaya looked at him and frowned. He hissed and slid back on the bed as he chewed his food. “Don’t come near me.” Izaya snarled shooting daggers at the other demon.

 

“I can’t... Anyway, sorry just was curious about you.” Mikado whispered under his breath. Mikado then backed up whimpering quietly to himself before running off out of his sight back over to Shizuo and clinging to him. Shizuo looked down at the withering Mikado trembling in fear then walked across the room and stuck his head in the door. “Don’t be a cunt.”

 

“Shut up bitch,” Izaya said as he put his plate down, scowling at him. At this point, Mikado wondered off somewhere else avoiding and not wanting to hear them fight.

 

“Listen here, I saved your ass. Unless you want to be a test subject, be my guest.” Shizuo hissed back, before cradling his hand and casting a spell showing where Izaya’s cave is; revealing what was there now. Which was a large group of scientist including Shinra testing and torturing other demons and beasts.

 

Izaya looked at his cave and frowned. He then looked away, not wanting to see it. Then went quiet.

 

Shizuo removed the image and using his magic picked a blanket off the bed and placed it on his back. “Sorry, sleep well,” Shizuo added feel like crap for doing that to him. Later on that night Shizuo quietly walked back into the room placing down a hot cup of tea mixed with honey on the nightstand then headed for the door.

 

“Why is he doing that?” Izaya asked from beneath the blankets, sensing he was there.

 

“War shit. It’s really stupid but the elves are having another war with the Nords again. So they need stronger weapons.” Shizuo explained leaning up against the wall.

 

He sat up looking at the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. Izaya rested his chin on them. “Oh.. What’s going to happen to me then?”

 

“Well this is a sanctuary, so you will be protected here. I run it if you haven’t figured it out yet but besides the point, I will be training you to become stronger. So if you ever have to face them, you will be able to win.. Plus they were looking for you.”

 

Izaya closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay..” He agreed, rubbed his forehead.

 

“Like Mikado, I protect other demons here. He’s a water demon if you were curious. There are other beasts here as well.” Shizuo added to his explanation.

 

Izaya nodded. “Alright..okay.” He stood up. “Can I at least leave this room?”

 

“I don’t trust you fully yet, sorry. If you want others can visit you.” Shizuo replied.

 

He sighed loudly and sat down. “I don’t want that.”

 

“Fine, but if you try anything, you’ll regret it. I won’t turn you in, but you will pay some price. For the night sleep in here. If you want I’ll send Mikado in to keep you company.”

 

Izaya rolled his eyes. “I can sleep on my own.” He went up to the edge of the trap.

 

Shizuo smirked checking out his body. “I could sleep with you.”

 

Izaya blushed slightly at this and crossed his arms. “Not going to happen.”

 

“You sure?” Shizuo grinned walking over to him leaning his face in closer to Izaya’s.

 

Izaya leaned back. “P-positive.”

 

Shizuo smiled softly leaning in and kissing Izaya on the lips gently then pulling away.

 

Izaya stared at him when he was kissed. He wiped his mouth. “Why..”


	2. Flesh - Simon Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kinky rough sex.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot about this... I did. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Uhh... About that... Gomen. Gomen. Gomen... I forgot sorry! ╮(￣ω￣;)╭ Well I'm updating it now so... Enjoy! Also, this is an RP. So sorry if it's hard to read of the sort or if you get lost. Maybe someday I will turn it into an actual fanfic. ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ Enjoy the smut! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Shizuo's bedroom (Also art done by **Meg Owenson** )_

* * *

 

“I like you,” Shizuo whispered leaning his face closer to his once more. Shizuo raised his hand up and caressed his cheek soothingly.

 

Izaya didn’t trust this. He took a step back when his face was touched, blushing lightly and sitting on the bed. “W-why?”

 

Shizuo stepped back a bit. “Sorry don’t want to force myself on you. As creepy as it sounds. I’ve been hunting you for awhile now, I’ve always watched you... I admire you, and find you very attractive.”

 

Izaya rubbed his face. "Oh...thats..." he trailed off. He rubbed his neck and laid down, stretching. He rolled onto his stomach and looked at him. "I do feed off of sex and love..." He muttered.

 

"Oh, do you?" Shizuo smirked walking over to the edge of the bed. Shizuo sat on the end of the bed checking out Izaya's body. "Y'know... I know a few spells to help someone reach max pleasure.." Shizuo whispered.

 

"You do?" Izaya slid himself up, resting on his knees. He arched his back and stuck his butt into the air. "Since you've been watching me you probably have seen me with other men...you're a pervert."

 

"Yeah, and it makes me jealous.." Shizuo growled crawling onto the bed.

 

Izaya swayed his ass in the air. "They're all so good though~ I could touch myself thinking about them." He grinned.

 

Shizuo smirked at Izaya before raising his hand creating a pale violet colored orb than casting it on Izaya putting him into this position. "I'll give you something better than those filthy pigs can offer." Shizuo chuckled looking at his prey.

 

Izaya looked down at himself before looking at Shizuo. He was already starting to get hard. "I didn't know you were kinky..." He smiled. "I like it rough."

 

"Just for taunting me, you're getting a special treatment from me," Shizuo smirked walking over to his closer and opening the door. First, he grabbed a whip, then a few candles, next to a small knife, anal beads, nipple clamps, a gag, a blindfold and a few bottles of water. Then placed them down on a table so Izaya could kind of see what he was getting himself into.

 

Izaya watched him. He shivered when he saw what Shizuo had and his face turned a light red and he bit his lip.

 

"You shouldn't tease me, Izaya," Shizuo smirked lighting the candles and then walking back over to Izaya. Shizuo cupped his hands together before creating a '❤' shape with his hands and casting the pink aura around Izaya making him suddenly very horny..

 

Izaya felt himself sweating and panting. He was erect, and he bent himself forward for Shizuo to go inside him. "I-I need it now..."

 

"Oh, I know sweetie, too bad you can't come yet." Shizuo snapped his fingers and in an instant Izaya was naked. Shizuo walked across the room and grabbed a cock ring then slipped it into Izaya's member.

 

He winced when it was put on. Izaya shook his head. "Nngh...shit..." Izaya closed his eyes.

 

"Oh, do you want more?" Shizuo chuckled walking over and attaching the nipple clamps to his chest.

 

He moaned softly and closed his eyes tighter. Izaya could feel drool running down his chin. "I n-need more..."

 

"Beg," Shizuo demanded grabbing the candles and walking over to Izaya.

 

"P-please," He whimpered. "Please give me more, Shizuo...I need this...I need your cock.."

 

Shizuo tips the candles over his hard cock and drips hot wax onto his member. "Oh, I'll give you more." Shizuo purred putting one candle down and inserting two fingers into Izaya's ass.

 

Izaya gasped at the wax and blushed darker, his cock twitching from the pain. He then flinched and bent himself over on instinct. "Ooohh~" he shivered with excitement.

 

Shizuo then pulled his hand out and inserted his fist deep inside of him. "How does that feel?" Shizuo coed.

 

Izaya lifted his head and moaned. "Ahhhn~" Izaya tried to catch his breath. "So good..." He slurred, leaning his head back.

 

"So needy." Shizuo teased beginning to fist him faster. Shizuo leaned in and began leaving hickeys all over his chest.

 

"Mmm...Ng!" Izaya flinched leaned back so it'd be easier for Shizuo. "In-need you in me..please..." his cock throbbed.

 

"You need what?" Shizuo asked as his fist touched his prostate.

 

Izaya yelled and bucked, growling under his breath. "I need your cock in me," he cried.

 

Shizuo removed his fist and removed his pants then buried his cock deep inside his tight ass.

 

"AGH!" He screamed before he yelled again in pain, pulling at his legs a bit. His cock was turning red. "Mmgh! Let me cum- please!"

 

"Nah." Shizuo chuckled thrusting deep inside of him faster. "Mmm, I love fucking you Izaya.."

 

Izaya tilted his head back and moaned. "Mmhn~" He clenched his fists.

 

Shizuo grabbed the nipple clamps and ripped them off. "Take it bitch."

 

"AGHH!" Izaya bucked forward and yelled, his eyes wide from the sudden pain. He panted faster.

 

Shizuo removed the cock ring beginning to pound his ass.

 

He bounced from the thrusts and moved his ass, sticking it out so it was closer to him. "So good...!" Izaya smiled a bit and released his load onto the floor.

 

"What a naughty boy, I didn't say you could cum." Shizuo hissed removing his still swollen cock. Shizuo walked back over to the table and grabbed the blindfold and tied it around Izaya's head.

 

Izaya opened his eyes. He didn't even realize it...It went dark when the blindfold was put on and he lowered his head.

 

Shizuo raised his hand and slapped Izaya's ass hard.

 

He lifted his legs and hissed in pain, jerking. Izaya showed his fangs.

 

"Do you like it, you naughty slut?" Shizuo snapped raising his hand again and slapped his ass.

 

"HNG!" Izaya groaned loudly before he whined and arched his back. "Yesss..."

 

"Good boy." Shizuo leaned down and bit Izaya's ass. Then slapped it again.

 

He made a startled noise when he felt the bite. "Ah? Ow- OW!" Izaya felt like he was going to cum again.

 

Shizuo went over to the table and grabbed a small tool and slowly pushed it into his urethra. "No coming."

 

Izaya let out a strained groan and winced. "T-take that out-" Izaya bit his lip from the pain and shook his head.

 

"You'll get used to it," Shizuo smirked before walking over to the table and opening a bottle of water and bringing It to Izaya's lips. "Drink."

 

He started to drink the water.

 

Shizuo continued to hold the bottle up till he was done then grabbed the second one and continued for the process.

 

Izaya drank it before he turned his head and coughed. "I-I don't want it,"

 

"Fine, that's enough for now." Shizuo walked back over to Izaya and removed the blindfold. Shizuo then walked back over to him and began fingering his ass.

 

He hummed in pleasure before he stopped. "I feel weird..." Izaya never really drank anything before since he didn't have to.

 

"Oh.. You will enjoy this.." Shizuo smirked.

 

He shivered. "What is 'this'?"

 

"Maybe a bladder fetish..?" Shizuo teased. Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's bladder and pushed a bit.

 

Izaya winced at the unfamiliar feeling.  "Nggh!!'

 

Shizuo pulled his hand away then walked and grabbed a vibrating anal toy then walked back over to him. "This is going to be so much fun." Shizuo grinned evilly then slowly inserted the anal toy into him. Shizuo then took a few steps back and held out a remote.

 

Izaya clenched his jaw when it was pushed inside. He whined. "Hnnn..." He let out a shaky breath.

 

Shizuo clicked a button and it turned on vibrating slowly inside of him.

 

He moaned. "Ahhhh~" Izaya cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry..."

 

"Sorry for what?" Shizuo purred walking over to him and leaving kisses down his chest.

 

Izaya panted heavily. "Sorry for cumming...w-without permission..."

 

"Oh, now you're sorry? You also should apologize for being mean to Mikado." Shizuo hissed clicking the button and turning it to level 2 speed.

 

Izaya drooled and arched his back. "Annnh~...ow," He hissed at the aching in his cock. "Ow- I'm not apologizing for that," he hissed.

 

Shizuo walked over to the table and grabbed a small knife then walked back over to Izaya. "So you're not going to apologize?" Shizuo asked clarifying Izaya's statement.

 

"No," Izaya growled. "I wasn't even mean..." He trailed off.

 

"You scared him. Haha, and you're not sorry huh?" Shizuo raised the knife and made a small slice of his back near his wings.

 

Izaya flinched. "S-stop," he whimpered, leaning away.

 

Shizuo raised his hand and ran his finger along Izaya's wing.

 

Izaya shivered visibly. "Mmmm-" he tried to stick his ass out to grind against him.

 

Shizuo pressed his crotch again Izaya's ass grinding on him while he began leaning in and sliding his tongue across his wings.

 

Izaya bit his tongue before he yelled in pleasure. He drooled and threw his head back. "AGH!" He tried to cum.

 

"Should I let you cum?" Shizuo whispered then slid his hand down Izaya's ass and pulled out the vibrator then rammed himself deep inside of Izaya.

 

"Yes!!" Izaya yelled when Shizuo pushed inside of him. His cock twitched and he smiled a bit at the pleasure. "Ooooh- yes~"

 

"I haven't even cum once yet. Why should I let you cum." Shizuo whispered beginning to fuck him harder. Shizuo stopped for a moment and removed the tool from Izaya's member. "Only because I'm on edge can you climax with me.”

 

He grunted at the feeling of it being pulled out. When it was pulled out Izaya started to pee on the floor.

 

"Did I say you could pee?" Shizuo smirked during his mid piss Izaya slipped it back in.

 

Izaya squirted hard when Shizuo pushed in, and he slowly stopped. "I'm s-sorry.."

 

"Good boy," Shizuo whispered kissing his neck. Shizuo continued fucking him then removed the tool from him as he released inside of Izaya's ass.

 

Izaya came to a large load, squirting onto the floor. He released pee with it and continued to pee for a while.

 

Shizuo continued to fuck him until he was satisfied then pulled out. He walked back around watching Izaya piss on the floor for a bit. Shizuo put his pants back on the cast a small spell whispering a few words kissing the cut he made early to his back, which then healed itself and faded away. Then once Izaya finished pissing he formed a small orb with his hands that appeared to look sky blue, which then he cast onto to the floor cleaning the mess up. And lastly he removed the chain spell and picked Izaya up placing him back on the bed.

 

Izaya was trying to catch his breath. He smiled when Shizuo kissed his cut. "Thanks..." He held onto Shizuo before laying down on the bed and stretching. "Mmm...h-haaah..." Izaya thought he'd be satisfied for a while.

 

"You have a new set of close to choose from in the dresser. I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight." Shizuo whispered kissing his lips, then walked back over and out everything away.

 

He caught his breath and stretched his arms above his head. "Thanks..." Izaya kisser him before standing up and putting his new clothes on.

 

Shizuo sat on the end of the bed watching him with a small smile dancing on his lips.

 

He got changed before sitting back down on the bed.

 

Shizuo laid down beside him and pulled Izaya closer to his bare chest snuggling him gently. "Good night Izaya.," Shizuo whispered.

 

"Good night," Izaya smiled and hugged him. He fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

 

\- next morning -

* * *

 

  
  
Shizuo was already up and making breakfast for the other demons, he also trusted Izaya a bit so he broke the devil trap allowing him to join the others. "So who's ready for pancakes and bacon!?" Shizuo laughed smiling happily as he began passing out pancakes to everyone.  
  
"So Shizuo-san, I heard you punished him.." Aoba commented wearing a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"Shut it, and eat. Or you're going back to the dungeon." Shizuo hissed glaring at him.

 

Izaya came out of his room, wiping his eyes. His eyes were small from how tired he was. He looked around before smelling the food and sitting down at the table.

 

"Good morning sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" Shizuo teased placing pancakes and bacon down in front of him.  
  
Mikado just glared at Izaya, while Aoba giggled to himself.

 

"Good...I was so tired from last night." Izaya started to eat his pancakes, moaning a bit from the taste. "Mmm...these are so good."

 

"I'm glad you like 'em." Shizuo chimed in. Shizuo leaned against the counter and are his pancakes, after a few minutes Tom walked in, looking dead and exhausted. "So, how was the hunt?"  
  
"Shit. The fucker got away again." Tom growled walking over and grabbing a pancake.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Izaya, this is Tom. Another sorcerer like myself. You'll see him around, he's either out hunting or in the dungeon." Shizuo explained poking Tom's cheek. Tom slapped his finger away.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your shit." Tom hissed as he continued to eat the pancake.

 

Izaya looked up at Tom. "Hello..." He smiled and ate his bacon. When he was done he stood up and put his plate in the sink, before stretching his arms above his head. He yawned and moved to look out the window.

 

Shizuo finished eating with everyone else then cleaned up with his magic. Once everyone settled in he walked over and had a brief conversation with Tom. "So did he get away again?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying to catch him but nothing is working. And Shinra is on his tail. They're catching up." Tom explained searching in Shizuo's eye for some answer.  
  
"I'll hunt him, and I'll bring Izaya with me." Shizuo smiled back at him lifting Tom's chin up with his thumb.  
  
"Fine, but I get to train him." Tom grinned.  
  
"Deal."

 

Izaya opened the window and inhaled the smell from outside. He closed his eyes and relaxed, not moving from his spot.

 

Shizuo walked back over to Izaya and slapped his ass. "Hey, we're going hunting for a few hours." Shizuo started walking into his room.

 

Izaya flinched at this. He turned and followed him. "I'm not hunting anything." He huffed.


	3. Feel Good Inc - Gorillaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is used as bait to catch another demon. Recently after bringing the demon back to the home base, Shizuo discusses things with Tom and learns some news about the oncoming war. But since Shizuo is currently out of the way, Shiki decides to take advantage of his situation with Izaya. (Also he gets turned into a female.) Fem!Izaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First art Image by theDURRRRIAN - found on Deviantart  
> =This chapter does include very gruesome sex, gore, and torture. I'd suggest 17+ for this content. But if YOU think you can handle go right on for it.= Again this is an RP not really a fanfic. So there will be errors and if it doesn't seem like their actual personalities REMEMBER this is what FANFICTION is. It's someone else's perspective and it's fiction. I know some people may call me out for that, but hey it's my view. And if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. That's all, enjoy the story and I'll stop rambling about it. Also if you see any mistakes inbox or comment below. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"I think you will like this one." Shizuo chuckled walking into his room and over to the closet and putting on a different mate robe. Shizuo slowly stripped off his clothes then put on the mage robe.

 

He watched him get dressed. "You're so good at it, why don't you just go yourself?" Izaya leaned against the door.

 

"I need bait," Shizuo smirked back looking at him, as he walked over to the table and placed his hand on the orb of magic opening it carefully then taking the book out of the protective shield. 

 

"Bait?" He repeated with a pout. "What am I supposed to do?"

 

"Well, this is another demon who feeds off sex and love. I'll just cast a small spell on you to attract his attention. And if you succeed I will reward you." Shizuo explained opening the book up.

Izaya blushed at this. "Oh..." He watched him. "Reward?" He asked, his wings twitching.

 

"Yes. It can be anything." Shizuo smiled back at him, before reading the book for the spell.

 

"I want a spell to give me big boobies," Izaya gestured to his chest, holding in a laugh as he came up behind Shizuo and slid his fingers down his back.

 

"That's easy, but if you want that sure," Shizuo replied before closing the book.

 

Izaya hugged him from behind. "Carry me there?"

 

"If you hold onto me, I can make you float. Or would rather I carry you?" Shizuo replied placing the book in a side pouch.

 

"Carry me~" he grinned, touching his chest.

 

"Fine." Shizuo picked up Izaya and carried him bridal style out the house and into the woods. Little did Izaya know, Shizuo put a small spell on him. It was a collar around his neck, and Shizuo held the chain connected to the collar. The collar was invisible.

 

Izaya shifted so he could wrap his arms around his neck and hug him.

 

Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's cheek as they continued to tread deeper into the woods. Shizuo suddenly then appeared invisible. "We're getting close," Shizuo whispered.

 

Izaya looked around. He kept quiet while he sniffed the air. "Yeah...keep going north."

 

Shizuo reached the cave and set Izaya down as he began using magic to place the devils trap under the leaves. "Okay get in the circle," Shizuo demanded.

 

Izaya pouted and walked into the circle.

 

Shizuo walked in and kissed him on the lips then cast the spell which made him very aroused and horny. "He should be arriving at any moment."

 

Izaya laid there panting as he spread his legs and started to touch himself.

 

"Try not to touch yourself, I'll revert you once we trap him." Shizuo chuckled then made Izaya visible and he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Shiki was flying around when he stopped another demon... A very aroused, prey. Shiki landed in the tree and watched him.

 

Izaya flipped over when he heard Shiki. He lifted his butt up and swayed it to show he was waiting for someone to come.  
  
Shiki stared down at Izaya before he felt himself getting aroused at the sight, and he jumped from the tree.

 

Shizuo watched Shiki trap himself in the devils' trap then snapped his fingers and chained him up. He then walked over to Izaya and changed him back to normal.  
  
"What the shit!? You fucking scum hunters." Shiki shouted hissing at him and showing him his fangs.

 

Shiki glared and turned to Shizuo. "Let me go, you bastard!" He hissed.  
  
Izaya stood up. "It's okay..." he brushed himself off. "They took me too," He sighed. He moved over to Shiki and hugged him, inhaling his scent.

 

"It's just protection. Brace yourself. You might vomit." Shizuo walked over to Izaya pulled him against his side then teleported then both back into a different room of the house, then the chains were removed from Shiki as well.    
  
Shiki still livid with claws and fangs out was glaring at Shizuo. "From what?"

 

"You're weak. We're here to train you and protect you. And if you think you can beat me try." Shizuo replied.  
  
"I could beat you easily, I'm a demon you cunt, you wanna go. I'll fight you, but don't go crying to your moth-." Shiki stated before being cut off by Shizuo's action.  
  
Shizuo sprinted at him at an inhuman speed, then using a spell pushed his hand into Shiki's flesh and pulled out his heart showing him. "Oh really?"

 

Izaya moved over to them and waved his hands. "Stop, Shizu-chan! That's enough!"  
  
"He's fine and alive. You shouldn't underestimate me." Shizuo hissed placing Shiki's heart back inside of him.  
  
"Not bad... Freak." Shiki mumbled before walking over to the bed and laying down.

 

Izaya watched as things started to turn out okay.  
  
Shiki laid down and put his hands on his face and rubbed it, sighing. 

Izaya looked over and perked up, moving to sit next to Shiki. "I can comfort you~"

 

Shizuo left the room and went to his room and laid down on his bed.  
  
"That guys.. Freaky.." Shiki confessed still stunned by what the sorcerer did.

 

"I know." Izaya let out a breath and laid down, putting his head on Shiki's chest.

 

"So.. You were bait?" Shiki questioned looking down at Izaya.

 

"Yeah. But I was actually horny, so..." He smiled at him and rubbed his chest.

 

Shiki smirked forcefully pushing Izaya down on the small cot, grinding his crotch against Izaya's. "I was hoping you would say something, I haven't had sex in weeks. And I've been horny as fuck since I saw that ass of yours." Shiki whispered.

 

Izaya looked at him and wrapped his legs around him, pulling himself up to be closer. "Mmmh...I'm horny too.."

 

Shiki began stripping off his clothes than Izaya's. He leaned down and sucked on Izaya's neck, in an attempt to mark his territory. Shiki then inserted two fingers into Izaya's ass.

 

Izaya flinched at the feeling. "I'm a-already stretched..." He clawed at Shiki's back.

 

"Indeed." Shiki slammed in cock inside of Izaya's ass then leaned down and bit one of Izaya's nipples.

Izaya yelled and held onto his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"You've obviously been fucked by that prick already," Shiki grunted thrusting into him roughly.

 

Izaya held onto him and moaned. "Aahhh~ hnfg!"

 

"So slutty." Shiki teased continuing to fuck him. Shiki leaned in and kissed Izaya on the lips forcefully.

 

Izaya kissed him back. He spread his legs further and groaned,  tightening around him.

 

Shiki pulled away and started pounding his ass. Shiki released his claws and clawed his chest. "Mmm fuck."

 

Izaya gasped and came from the feeling. "Mmm!" He then yelled in pain from his claws.

 

Shiki kept fucking for a few minutes then pulled out and blew his loud on Izaya's face. He then stood up got dressed and left the room.

 

Izaya laid there, wiping it off his face. He coughed and rolled onto his side.

 

Shizuo got up then walked into the kitchen and began preparing lunch.

 

It took a moment before he cleaned himself and stood. He went into the kitchen.

 

Shizuo made everyone a grilled cheese and placed down a cup of water next to everyone's place. Mikado strolled in and sat next to Izaya, then Aoba next to Mikado, Tom then Shiki. Shizuo leaned against the counter and ate his. "I see you caught him, was it difficult?" Tom questioned Shizuo raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nah, just needed bait and he fell for it like a mouse for cheese." Shizuo chuckled.

 

Shiki glared when he heard this. "Shut up." He hissed.  
  
Izaya started eating before he wrapped his arm around Mikado and pulled him close. "Don't fight guys, today's a good day." He kissed Makoto's head before letting go. He looked brighter than usual since he was filled up with his sexual desires, for now.

 

Mikado blushed a bit then sat back down as he continued to eat quietly. Shiki shot a glare at Mikado, but since he was already flustered it didn't do anything. After a few more minutes Shiki left in search of liquor. Tom got up and helped clean up and do the dishes. While everyone finished and went along to do their own things. "Tom, be honest. Why didn't you really catch him?" Shizuo questioned.  
  
"Because he's a bad demon, he doesn't follow rules and the last demon I brought with he killed," Tom whispered.  
  
Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

 

He smiled to himself after seeing Shiki get upset about him kissing Mikado. Izaya put his plate in the sink and came up behind Shizuo as they spoke. He hugged him from behind and rubbed his face against his back.

 

Shizuo turned around and pulled Izaya into a hug. "Hey, I'm glad you and Mikado are good terms, also nice move," Shizuo commented kissing Izaya's forehead.

 

Izaya hugged him tightly and closed his eyes. "Mmmhm..." he started to bite Shizuo's shirt with his fangs.

"Would you like me to pick you up or something?" Shizuo asked Izaya watching him then looking back at Tom.  
  
"Verona," Tom stated.  
  
"Hm, you never told me how she died, I mean she was a shitty mean one but, she was very strong," Shizuo replied.

Izaya felt like a needy dog. He didn't know what he wanted. He pulled on his shirt before nodding and holding his arms out to be lifted up. He loved being cared by him.

 

Shizuo smiled softly and picked up Izaya. Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's ass and couldn't help but grab it from time to time.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Tom smiled and walked off leaving the two alone.

 

Izaya smiled and inhaled Shizuo's scent, before shifting himself against him. "...I like when you touch me," He mumbled against his neck.

 

Shizuo walked into Izaya's room and say down on his bed with him. "I like touching you as well," Shizuo whispered back groping his ass again.

 

Izaya lifted his ass and rubbed it against him. "I'm horny again..."

 

Shizuo couldn't help but feel his member throb do to Izaya's actions. "Just a quickie, I have some more things to do today," Shizuo smirked undoing his pants then Izaya's. Once he got Izaya's off and his he flipped him over. Ass in the air with his legs spread. Shizuo raised his hand and slapped Izaya's ass hard then a few more times.

Izaya flinched at the hits before spreading his legs further and rubbing his thighs. "Nnngh! Hurry-"

 

"Make me." Shizuo hissed before thrusting himself deep inside of him. "Mm, looks like someone fucked you again before me.. What a shame." Shizuo leaned forward and whispered, using his magic made cuffs around Izaya's wrists. "Who was it?" Shizuo demanded as he began thrusting in and out of him faster.  
  
Little did they know Shiki had found some liquor and was off somewhere getting drunk.

 

Izaya yelled when he felt him thrust in. He clenched his fists in the cuffs. "AGH! I-It was Shiki! I was horny!"

 

"I don't want you to to anywhere near him. I don't want him to touch you or even be within 10ft of you." Shizuo whispered thrusting into him then kissing him.

 

Izaya groaned. "I was horny and he was there! That's hard when we live in the same house!" He bucked his hips.

 

"I'll make sure of it..also this house is bigger than it looks.." Shizuo grunted getting close to his climax already. Shizuo raised his hand slapped Izaya's ass again. "So naughty."

 

Izaya jerked from the feeling and released onto his abdomen. "So good-!"

 

Shizuo thrusted a few more times then released inside of him then pulled out and laid down next to him. "That was.. Very enjoyable." Shizuo whispered nibbling on Izaya's ear.

 

Izaya waited for the cuffs to go away. "I know, it was great…”

 

Shizuo snapped his fingers and the cuffs vanished. "Oh do you still want a female body for the day?" Shizuo asked him pulling him against his chest.

 

Izaya grinned and looked at him. "Oh yes, I forgot." He rolled onto his back. "I just want big boobies!"

 

Shizuo sat up and put his clothes back on then created a large orb around him the orb changed rainbow then changed his gender.

 

Izaya sat up. He smiled and touched his chest. "Boobs!" He grinned and ran over to the mirror. He had long black hair and he put on a white dress shirt, buttoning it. He had large breasts that he forced into his shirt.

 

Shizuo licked his lips looking at the other. "Nice body too.." Shizuo smirked, perfect ass, perfect tits. A man's dream.

 

He turned to him and bounced to make his breasts move. "Ooooh~ I need to go out," Izaya opened the door and ran out, laughing to himself.

 

Shizuo chuckled then went back to cleaning up with Tom. "So about that thing.. How did he.. Kill her?" Shizuo questioned him.  
  
"I see you have him a female body." Tom chuckled hiding his boner.  
  
"Don't dodge the question." Shizuo hissed.  
  
"Well.."

 

Shiki walked around stumbling a bit drunk off. He searched for Izaya..

 

Izaya was standing in the hallway, looking at himself in the mirror. He squeezed his breasts and laughed, before combing his hair back. "Oooh~"'

 

"Well, what?" Shizuo whispered.  
  
"He's abusive to his lovers, rapes them, skull fucks 'em, and beats them till they're unrecognizable.." Tom whispered explaining it. "He will fuck anyone, toddlers, kids, adults and yes even old people. He knows no mercy."  
  
"Shit.." Shizuo was stunned.  
  
Shiki looked down the hallway watching his prey.

 

Izaya turned around and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door. He started a bath and took off his clothes.

 

Shiki walked towards the bathroom quietly and slowly opened the door then grabbed his prey and bent him down and inserted one finger into Izaya's tight pussy. "Mmm, fucking a virgin will be fun," Shiki growled then with his other hand groped Izaya's boon roughly with his claws out.

 

Izaya grunted when he was suddenly bent. He flinched at the sudden pain. "Mmm! That hurts!" He yelled and reached for Shiki.

 

Shiki continued to finger her more roughly, he inserted another finger touching her sweet spot. Shiki bit down hard on his neck drawing blood. "That blonde isn't getting any more from you." Shiki chuckled before pulling out his fingers then shoved his cock inside of her.

 

Izaya gasped when he felt his sweet spot being touched. He was wet now. He let out a gasp and grabbed the tub, almost falling in when he was thrust into. "NNHG!"

 

"How does my cock feel buried in your pussy?" Shiki chuckled thrusting deeper into her as blood ran down her leg. Shiki then grabbed her hair and plunged it into the bathtub then pulled her up after 20 seconds.

 

The water was still running and filling up. He cried from the pain of being ripped open. When he was lifted up, his face was red and he was coughing up water. "Ack...hnn..hg!" He gagged.

 

"Oh fuck, so fucking hot. I'm gonna fuck you till your just flesh and guts." Shiki whispered thrusting faster into him, he then fondled his breasts.

 

Izaya coughed and struggled underneath him. He started to slip on the water and he was struggling to stay standing.

 

Shiki continued to fuck her then pulled out and blew his load into Izaya's mouth. "Mm.. Fuckin good." Shiki grunted panting a bit. "Well, time for round two." Shiki smiled evilly then creating a fist with his hand and fisting her vagina which still leaking blood from its previous assault.

 

Izaya swallowed some of the cum and the rest ran from his mouth. He then screamed in pain as his vagina took his fist, arching his back and kicking his leg. He reached back and swatted at Shiki, panicking. Izaya tried to kick him away.

 

Shiki continued to fist her then pulled it out showing her it was covered in her blood and cum. "Beautiful isn't it?" Shiki smirked leaned and biting Izaya's left nipple, he then pulled away ripping it off.

 

Izaya felt himself cum onto his fist. He panted and looked up at his hand. "Haahh...ahh.." He then covered his breast and fell to the floor, screaming. "AGH?! STOP!" He shifted in pain, groaning.

 

"You scream too much. Your tongue has to go, you can't seem to keep quiet." Shiki whispered kissing her once more than with his nail cut out her tongue. Shiki then dangled her tongue in front of her. "You won't be needing this anymore."

 

Izaya stared up at him. "Shiki..." He trailed off before he was kissed. He then whined loudly and got on his hands and knees as blood poured from his mouth. Izaya looked at his tongue before he closed his eyes and coughed.

 

Shizuo walked around the house because he heard screaming then walked into Izaya's room and then into the bathroom and stood there stunned with the scene before him. His irises turned a bright red, just by looking at Shiki he could feel the rage boil inside of him.  
  
"You ruined the fun asshole." Shiki hissed.  
  
"When I come back, you will see true free." Shizuo hissed showing his fangs. Then grabbed Izaya and rushed him into his Alchemy room and carefully laid him on the table. He cast a healing spell over his body and healed his tongue back together.

Izaya was passed out on the floor. He stayed passed out when he was put on the table.  
  
Shiki stayed in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet as he waited for Shizuo to come back. He didn't really care that he was going to die now.

 

As Izaya's body began healing he let him rest, Shizuo cast another spell allowing him to have a nice peaceful dream. Shizuo walked back into the bathroom using his magic he cleaned up the blood and cum and turned off the water. "Did you enjoy yourself, Shi~ki?" Shizuo whispered walked over to him.  
  
"Definitely, its the most fun I've had since I killed Vorona." Shiki purred standing up and looking at him.  
  
"Well, no one liked her to begin with. The reason I captured you was because I heard you were a strong brute." Shizuo explained somehow managing his anger.  
  
"Haha, oh really? Going to use against Shinra or something?" Shiki replied a bit nervous.  
  
"Maybe, we'll have to see." Shizuo chuckled snapping his fingers making shackles appear around his wrists.  
  
"Going to kill me?" Shiki pondered walking towards him.  
  
"What would the fun in that be? Haha, I'm going to make you want to die. And every time you're near death I'll heal you, and we'll repeat the process until you learn to respect and not treat others like trash. You say you show no mercy?" Shizuo whispered bending down a bit to his level.  
  
Shiki just stood there still stunned. He wasn't going to kill him...  
  
"I'll make you beg for it, like the weakling you are." Shizuo smiled leaning in and kissing him on the lips then pulling away.

 

Shiki was surprised when he was kissed. He pulled his head away and looked at Shizuo, biting his lip.

 

Shizuo snapped his fingers creating a collar around Shiki's neck then grabbing the chain and tugging on it. "Follow me." Shizuo purred. Shizuo walked into the dining and passed Tom and Mikado. "Go look after Izaya, I'll take care of him.." Shizuo ordered and the two left the room to tend to him. Shizuo then leads him to the dungeon.

 

Shiki made a choked noise when he was tugged. He started to follow Shizuo. "What are you doing?" Shiki looked around as they went into the dungeon.

 

"Something you might like.. Y'know, I'm going to have a bit more fun with you till the real torturing begins," Shizuo replied stopping in front of an open closet, which contains BDSM and torture devices. Shizuo yanked on the chain leash pulling Shiki against his chest then cupping his face gently.

 

"Ack-" Shiki looked up at him when his face was touched in shock. He didn't understand what he was doing.

 

"Y'know that really made me hard seeing what you did to him.." Shizuo whispered smiling evilly at him.

 

Shiki looked confused. "What? That's sick." He knew he had no place to say but he couldn't help it.

 

"Oh yes, it is. Which one thing I could never do to him. But I see no harm in doing it to you." Shizuo whispered before kissing him passionately on the lips.

 

Shiki closed his eyes when he was kissed and clenched his fists, starting to panic.

 

Shizuo pulled away then shoved his back against the stone wall. "I don't think I've fucked a girl since the last millennium." Shizuo chuckled snapping his fingers where his legs were spread apart and his wrists tied above his head. "I'll show some mercy this round. But next round I'll increase the pain." Shizuo added creating a large rainbow ball around Shiki turning him into a girl.

 

His eyes widened when his legs were lifted and spread. He then looked down and saw that he had breasts and now was a female. He tugged at his legs.

 

-x-

_"How does it feel like to have a female body?"_


	4. Wires - The Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out ;-; .. It's 3 AM I'm lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow awesome more rape, just what I wanted! No this is such a fucked up story. If you dig this twisted fanfiction check out A City of Dark Desires. It's even worse!! Anyway, enjoy...  
> Art by - CiCiY - Deviantart

"How does it feel like to have a female body?" Shizuo asked him sliding his hand down his chest down to his clit. Shizuo in a swift movement raised his hand revealing his claws and remove all of Shiki's clothing. He slowly inserted a finger inside of him.

 

Shiki shivered at the touch. "B-bastard," he flinched at the feeling of his finger inside of him. "Change me back..."

 

"Can't it last twenty-four hours sweetie.." Shizuo chuckled licking his lips before he inserted another finger, he slid his fingers deeper inside of him touching his sweet spot. "Besides this is just the beginning of your twenty four hour fun," Shizuo whispered leaning in and kissing him once more.

 

"Hnn..." he shuddered at the weird feeling. Shiki shut his eyes when he was kissed, and he started to get wet.

 

Shizuo pulled away and undid this pants. "Wow someone's excited." Shizuo snickered then began fingering him faster, hitting his sweet spot.

 

"Uhhn...nnng-" He twitched at the feeling and almost released onto his fingers. "Agg!"

 

"Cum for me bitch," Shizuo demanded adding a third finger.

 

Shiki bucked against his fingers when he came, groaning loudly. "Aghhh...shit.."

 

"What a good girl you are." Shizuo taunted pulling his fingers out then walking to the closet and grabbing a whip. He then snapped his fingers creating nipple clamps on his nipples. "This might hurt a bit.." Shizuo teased raising the whip and hitting his bare ass.

 

He was panting when he suddenly felt pain. Shiki jerked at the whip and winced when the clamps moved. "AGH!"

 

Shizuo whipped him again and again and again until his ass was bleeding then he stopped.

 

He was yelling when he was hit before he tilted his head back and tried to catch his breath. "Fuck...!"

 

"Enough? Or shall I continue?" Shizuo questioned him.

 

"Enough..." He coughed and lifted his head.

 

"Do you feel bad for what you did to him yet?" Shizuo asked him strolling over to him and pulling on the nipple clamps.

 

"Hnngh!" He clenched his fists. "Yea- just stop already!"

 

"Nah." Shizuo licked his lips wrapping his arms around Shiki then removing the shackles and laying him on his chest on the bed then got on the bed behind him. "As tempted as I am to cut your tongue out, I'll fuck you till you beg for mercy," Shizuo whispered then without a warning slammed himself balls deep inside of his vagina, popping his cherry causing blood to pour out of his vagina.

 

Shiki rubbed his wrists when he was put down. "AHHG!" He jerked and moved forward, kicking at him.

 

"Oh, we're not done yet." Shizuo laughed thrusting faster into his tight pussy. "So tight... Just like I like." Shizuo hissed digging his claws thighs.

 

He wiped the wetness from his face. Shiki rocked from his thrusts and came, squirting.

 

Shizuo pulled out then grabbed Shiki's hair yanking him forward and blowing his load into his mouth. "Swallow it or we will repeat this process, and I won't be so nice this time," Shizuo growled.

 

Shiki grunted loudly before he swallowed his cum. He turned his head and coughed, "It tastes horrible.." He choked.

 

"I don't care," Shizuo replied getting himself dressed then creating a small orb with his hand then casting it on him. The healing spell healed the whip marks and cuts on his ass and stopped his vagina from bleeding. Shizuo then whispered a few words removing the nipple clamps and creating a small spiked leather collar around his neck and a leather leash wrapped around Shizuo's hand. "You're officially my new pet."

 

Shiki felt the collar and saw him holding the leash.  He sat up. "Why?" He hissed. "Just throw me outside and let the doctor take me.'

 

"Oh, he's way worse than me. You think I was cruel? Pfft, he won't only change your gender and let others rape you but, starve you and make you give birth. He'll even cut off your wings." Shizuo commented. Shizuo then snapped his fingers putting Shiki in very slutty attire.

_Le outfit..._

* * *

Shiki's face turned red when he saw his outfit. He glared and huffed, turning his head away.  
  
Izaya came out of his room even though everyone was telling him not to. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

Shizuo yanked Shiki forward and against his chest. "Now listen, until you learn to respect others I'm going to be your master, and if make a mistake it's okay. I'll punish you, severely. Got it butter cup?" Shizuo whispered to him.

Shiki glared when he was pulled close. "Got it." He said through clenched teeth.   
  
Izaya frowned and looked around for Shizuo. "I just want to see him..." He was naked but didn't care. "Shizu-chan?" He called and whined.

Mikado rushed over to Izaya and grabbed his hand. "Please go back and lay down Izaya. You're not well.." Mikado pleaded.

"Listen just go out some clothes on, he's busy taking care of Shiki.. If you put clothes on I will take him to you." Mikado bargained.  
  
"Do you think you're ready to come upstairs and be a good pet?" Shizuo teased walking towards the door.

Izaya sighed. "Fine..." He turned away. He went back to his room and put his underwear and shirt on, glancing at Tom as he did. "I'm ready."  
  
Shiki pulled at the chains. "No. I don't want anyone to see me."

"Deal with the humiliation, I'll reward you if you suck it up and take the heat. Okay?" Shizuo replied looking back at him.  
  
"Fine let's meet him in the library." Mikado stood by Izaya holding his hand gently walking beside him into the room. On the other side of Izaya was Tom.

 

Shiki was looking away, his lips pursed and his face red. "...fine..." He said sheepishly.  
  
Izaya held onto his hand while they walked. When they got there he saw Shizuo and Shiki. Izaya lit up and ran to Shizuo, jumping and hugging him. "Shizu-chan! I missed you!" He then saw Shiki.

 

"I missed you too." Shizuo smiled happily and kissed his head hugging him.  
  
Mikado started chuckling looking at Shiki.

 

He smiled when he was kissed. "Mmm..." Izaya looked at Shiki and shrunk away from him.  
  
Shiki gave a hard pull at the cuffs, using his strength.

 

"Shiki you should apologize, and mean it." Shizuo smiled yanking on the leash.  
  
Mikado kept snickering from the corner of the room then wandered off.   
  
Tom watched the scene unfold beneath him.   
  
"Don't be scared, if he doesn't obey I'll break him even more," Shizuo whispered to Izaya.

 

Izaya couldn't help but be scared. He moved to slide behind Shizuo, sticking his head out to look at Shiki.   
  
Shiki stepped forward from the pull. "I'm sorry...Izaya..." He apologized to him.

 

"Izaya please go rest. You need it. I'll be back in to check on you soon. Let Mikado and Tom take care of you." Shizuo stated ruffling his hair then kneeling down and kissing his forehead.  
  
Tom moved over to Izaya and waited for him.

 

He smiled when he felt the kiss. Izaya then pouted a bit. "What? I came out here to see you,  I don't want to leave." He combed Shizuo's hair.

 

"Please. Just give me 30 minutes. I promise I will be back." Shizuo smiled again softly kissing his nose and hugging him once more.

 

Izaya hugged him back. "Fine.." He let go and headed back with Tom.

 

Tom headed him down the hallway into Shizuo's Alchemy room, leading him back into the healing orb.  
  
"Let's go Shiki." Shizuo smiled tugging on the leash and bringing him into his own room.

 

Izaya was pouting. He sat on the bed and went quiet.   
  
Shiki followed him and didn't speak, looking away.

 

Once Shizuo got him into his bedroom he shut the door and sat on the bed. "What kind of reward would you like?"

 

"I want to be changed back. Or take these off." He pulled the cuffs and sat down.

 

Shizuo clapped his hands together and the cuffs were removed. "Your gender will change back tomorrow," Shizuo replied before placing his foot on Shiki's crotch.

 

Shiki laid down and rolled to his side. He started to sleep.

 

Shizuo cast a spellbinding him to the bed. Then left his room and walked into his alchemy room walking over to Izaya. "Hey.. How are you feeling..?"

 

Izaya looked at him as he stretched. "Hey, I'm feeling better." He sat up and hugged him.

 

Shizuo picked him up bridal style and pulling him close to his chest hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay.." Shizuo whimpered kissing his forehead again and again.

 

He smiled at him and enjoyed the kisses. "I love you...I'm glad too. So what are you doing with Shiki now?"

 

"Breaking him. He's resting now though. He's my pet. Later on, if you want you can give me some ideas what to do with him next.. And I love you too." Shizuo smiled walking down the hallway to a secret room.

 

"Okay..." Izaya stood up and followed him. "But I thought I was your lover...he gets more attention than me..." Izaya held his hand.

 

"I don't love him, I'm torturing him, tomorrow Tom is going to be with him until he learns his lesson. Now no more questions, I'm taking you somewhere where no one else in this house as seen before okay?" Shizuo smiled before taking a turn and opening a door which led down a wooden stairwell.

 

"Okay..." He trailed off. Izaya smiled and followed him. "What is down here?" He asked curiously.

 

Shizuo opened a door revealed a room filled with books and potions. The moonlight was seeping in through the window leaving a large shadow on the floor. "A place where I go to think of relax if things get difficult. No one can enter this room without being with me." Shizuo replied shutting the door behind them, Shizuo walked over and lot a few candles.

_Le room_

Izaya walked with him and sat down on the chair. He looked around in awe. "It's so nice..." He smiled.

 

"Mhm, all these books have so many different spells, like for creating foods, clothes, just about anything really," Shizuo explained opening up a book and reading it.

 

"Can I cast a spell?" He grabbed a book and opened it.

 

"Sure. But before you cast it you have to have what you want to do in your mind before you do it. Anyway, what type of spell would you like to cast?"

 

"I want to make myself a nice outfit....can you do it for me?"

 

"Sure, anything for you." Shizuo grabbed the book reading the spell then casting it around Izaya creating a lovely outfit appear on him.

 

Izaya smiled at this and hugged him. "Thanks~"

 

"Fineee." Shizuo cast a spell making them bigger.

 

He closed his eyes and stayed there, holding him.

 

Shizuo stayed there hugging him, holding him close.

 

Izaya looked up at him and smiled. "Do you think you'd ever let us go? Like, will Shinra ever stop?"  
  
There was a bang upstairs and rustling noises.

 

Shizuo stood up quickly casting a spell around Izaya keeping him out of harm's way. "I'll end this war. Now let's head upstairs and here wear this with your outfit. You never know what we will find upstairs." Shizuo handed him a robe.

 

Izaya slipped the robe on. "Okay.." He followed Shizuo quickly upstairs. There was no one else up there except for Shinra. "Shizuo, I just came over to talk."

 

Shizuo cast a force field around Izaya then grabbed his hand holding him close to his chest. "Where are my other demons? What have you done with them?" Shizuo hissed walking over to him.

 

Shinra raised his eyebrows. "There was no one here when I came in." They were all hiding in a closet together when they heard Shinra come in. Izaya hugged Shizuo back, terrified of him.

 

"What do you want?" Shizuo hissed walking over to him.

 

Izaya stayed behind.   
  
"I want to borrow one of your demons for testing," Shinra said simply. "I'll give them back."

 

"No. You treat none of your demons well. Besides, I'm not sharing my weapons for the war." Shizuo replied dryly. Shizuo walked up to Shinra then looked at him seeing Celty eye him down.

 

Shinra frowned at him. "I need at least two dozen more. Just let me use some." He crossed his arms and motioned for Celty to come in.

 

"What are you going to use, force?" Shizuo raised his eyebrow holding Izaya closer to him.

 

Izaya hugged him tighter.   
  
"Give me one you don't want." Shinra insisted.

 

"If I give you one, I want him back. Okay?" Shizuo replied shifting in his footing.

 

Shizuo walked into his bedroom waking up Shiki gently. "Hey, you're going to visit Shinra for a few days, I'm taking all your magic so he can't have it. Okay?" Shizuo whispered before casting a spell on him and removing it all.

 

Shiki sat up. "You're giving me away to the guy that kills demons?" He backed up.

 

"No, I'm going your staying. I'm stealing your magic though and changing you into me and me into you. Tom is going to be in charge. Now shut up and sit still." Shizuo hissed before creating a large circle around them and with that Shizuo turned into a she-demon. And Shiki turned into a male sorcerer...

 

"Oh yes.. I do enjoy being a female." Shizuo chuckled sliding his hands down his body. "Well let's head out, don't want to keep him waiting." Shizuo smiled putting shackles on his wrists.

 

Shiki stared at him. He stood up. "Why did you do that? You fucked yourself over.." He started to walk out with Shizuo to Shinra and Izaya. Izaya ran over to Shiki and hugged him.

 

Shizuo kissed Izaya's head and whispered, "I'll be back soon." Shizuo stood up and walked over to Shinra.

 

Shinra took the cuffs. "Let's go." Izaya was crying now since he didn't want him to leave. "Don't go," he shook his head.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's another collab with another close friend of mine! This is my first fantasy AU so please tell me if its good or not! Also, there will be a lot of sex. Lots of it ;)Thanks, until next time! ~RainbowBoy88


End file.
